Merry Christmas!
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] I'm a little too late but Merry Christmas! X'mas special edition! LenxKaho!


**Disclaimer:** Kure Yuki, KOEI co.,ltd, Hakusensha Inc.,La Corda d'Oro story and characters Lala Manga Magazine

Christmas Special Edition! ONE SHOT!

**Featured Pairings: TsukimorixKaho, ShimizuxFuyuumi**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!  


Kahoko was walking to her school smiling. She was so happy since her favorite event was come near.

"Kaho-chan!" Kahoko turned when she heard someone called.

"Ah, ohayou Hihara-senpai...and...Yunoki-senpai..." Kahoko's happy face changed when she saw her ebil-senpai.

"Ohayou Kaho-chan/Hino." Both seniors replied smiling.

"Yo." They turned to find another green-haired boy.

"Ohayou, Tsuchiura-kun, Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan." Kahoko replied smiling.

"Ohayou TSUCHIURA, SHIMIZU and FUYUUMI-CHAN!" Hihara greeted yelling.

"Ohayou..." Yunoki echoed his friend, albeit less boisterously.

"Hey, hey...have you guys planned anything for Christmas?" Kahoko asked excitedly.

"Uhm...I guess not, my family won't throw a party this year." Hihara replied pouting.

"Same here..." Tsuchiura said as the other nodded.

"That's good then..." They turned to find a blue-haired guy was standing, arms folded but with one of his irritatingly blank expressions.

"What do you mean, Tsukimori-kun?" Yunoki asked.

"My mother invites you all on December 24th to a party."

"Ah! Do you mean... a Christmas Eve Party?!" Hihara asked excitedly. Tsukimori only nodded as Hihara's smile widened.

"I'll definitely come! When? Where?" Yunoki smiled gently at Hihara's childish reaction.

"My House, 7 pm." Tsukimori replied simply.

"That's great! Let's meet before 7 and go together!!" Hihara shouted happily.

"Alright, alright. Now lower your voice Hihara..." Yunoki replied smiling as the others laughed, the other students had been staring at them and Tsuchiura was already blushing in embarrassment.

---

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Ara, ara...thanks for coming, everyone..." Misa greeted as her husband smiled. Then they let them in.

"Make yourself at home..." Misa said as she went to get the drinks.

"Ah, let me help you." Kahoko said as she and Fuyuumi ran to assist the hostess.

"Thank you for inviting us today, Tsukimori-san." Yunoki said politely.

"No, it should be us to thank you all..." Tsukimori's father replied smiling. "Right, Ren?"

"I would have preferred it if they didn't come today..." Tsukimori replied coolly as the others sweatdropped as one.

"Ren...we must be polite to our guests..." His father chided warningly.

"Ah, that's okay...we're used to that..." Hihara and the rest smiled sheepishly. That made Tsukimori's father gave another warning look to his son, but being Tsukimori Len he ignored it.

"Ara...what happened?" Misa came in with the drinks and the girls in tow.

"Haha...nothing..."

Misa smiled, "We'll go prepare the dinner, just wait and relax okay?" She said as she went with Kaho and Fuyuumi.

"Wait, I'll help too." Tsuchiura said as he stood up.

"We'll too. It'll be faster if we do it together." Yunoki offered.

"No, that's okay. Cooking is a woman's job, right?" Misa replied winking. The boys were speechless.

"Just sit down. My mom said she can do it, so don't bother yourselves." Tsukimori said frowning at his friends' 'polite' attitude. His friends only stared at the 'impolite' son of the famous Hamai Misa.

"I wonder what's wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Tsukimori frowned at Tsuchiura's statement as Hihara only laughed sheepishly.

"Nande mo nai."

"Oh, I know. How about if we play chess while waiting for the girls?" Tsukimori's father said suddenly.

"That's a good idea." Yunoki replied smiling.

"Oww...I'm not that good with chess..." Hihara confessed with a trademark pout.

"Just try it. It's not that hard..." Tsuchiura said grinning. Tsukimori only sighed at the scene unfolding. He really didn't like this idea of his parents' to invite his friends. Tsukimori sighed as he stood up and left the party.

"Where are you going, Ren?"

"My room."

"Eh, won't you play with us?"

"Like hell."

They could only stare at Tsukimori's retreating back, speechlessly.

"Aha, don't say you're afraid Ren?" His father said smirking.

'What?" Tsukimori turned facing them.

"Absolutely. If not, then why would the great Tsukimori Len run away from a challenge?" Tsuchiura added hastily, catching on.

"Huh?" Tsukimori quirked his eyebrow.

"No, no. Tsuchiura-kun...it's just... that... Ren doesn't know how to have fun..." His father added smiling.

Tsukimori twitched. How could his OWN father betray him???

"Fine! I only have to play with you, right?!" Tsukimori said angrily as he sat down beside his father.

"Ah, I change my mind. How about poker?"

"That's a nice idea!" Yunoki replied smiling, faultlessly polite as always.

"Okay, then..." They began to sit together as his father shuffled the card.

A few minutes later

"Oww, I lost again!!!" Hihara cried in dismay.

"You did well, Hihara." Yunoki replied smiling.

"Uh..."

"Still, Yunoki-senpai is something. How could you get Royal Straight Flush three times...?" Tsuchiura asked frowning in confusion.

"I'm just lucky." Yunoki replied with one of his 'best' smiles.

"At least I'm not that bad...2nd." Tsukimori's father said smiling.

"Mmhh..." They looked at Tsukimori who was grumbling.

"What is it, Ren?"

"Probably he's just annoyed that Tsuchiura-kun is better than him." Yunoki suggested, still smiling.

"Aha, I see. So you two are rivals, huh?"

"Sorta." Hihara replied grinning.

"Ara...what are you guys doing?"

"Misa?"

"Dinner is ready..." Misa said smiling.

"Say, where are Hino-chan and Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Ah, they went to try on my gifts..."

"Huh?"

"Sorry for making you wait..."

The boys were speechless at the moment they saw the girls. Kahoko was so beautiful in that rose-hued gown and so was Fuyuumi in her lavender gown. Kahoko's gown showed almost all of her shoulder. That made the boys want to give in. And Fuyuumi...she looked so cute... You could say that it was the first time you saw Shimizu fully awake...

"Ah, just as I thought. You two look beautiful in those gowns..." Kahoko and Fuyuumi blushed at Misa's praise.

"A-Arigatou..."

The girls looked at the blank-faced boys. Tsukimori's father was chuckling since he knew exactly what they were thinking. They were unlucky since Tsukimori's parents had predicted their mental reactions too well.

"Ano...do we look strange?" Kahoko asked shyly.

"N-No! You look beautiful Kaho-chan, Fuyuumi-chan!" Hihara shouted excitedy.

"Yes, you two do look beautiful Hino-san, Fuyuumi-san." Yunoki praised smiling.

(FYI, Yunoki wasn't that shocked)

Instead of praising them, the TsuTsu were silenced. And for that reason, everybody's eyes settled on them expectantly.

"Now, Ren. Be polite, say something..." Misa warned with a note of caution in her voice.

"Ah-uh..." Both of them blushed but didn't utter a word. The rest of the company left laughing at them.

"Now...the food will be cold. Let's eat now..." Tsukimori's father finally said through his mirth.

"That's right."

"Whoa! I'm so hungry!" Yunoki smiled fondly at Hihara's childish reaction.

---

"I'm full!" Hihara yelled excitedly.

"Is that so? Too bad...I've prepared the dessert..."

"Yay! I want some please!"

"Wait...didn't you say that you were full, senpai?" Tsuchiura asked frowning.

"I have different stomachs for the dessert and dinner..." Hihara explained, grinning as the latter sweatdropped. Tsukimori's only response to the remark was his patented cross face. His senpai never changed.

They ate the ice cream happily. Tsukimori only got increasingly annoyed as the meal went on, since they began telling his parents what had happened between him and them throughout the concours. Worse still, it had seemed interesting to his parents.

He was sure his parents would lecture him about being polite after this party. After eating the dessert, they began to do whatever they liked. The boys were having another round of poker again, so Tsukimori went to the garden...

He was having some me-time watching the 'tsuki' when he heard someone's footsteps along the path. He turned his head and found the person to be none other than the red-haired girl.

"What are you doing in here, Tsukimori-kun? Shouldn't you be playing with the others?"

"None of your business..." He answered stoic as ever. Kahoko's expression changed ever so slightly.

"Humph, fine. Sorry to disturb you then...but here..." Kahoko placed a blue- wrapped package.

"Merry Christmas..." she whispered softly before turning to leave. Tsukimori stared at the thing in his hand...

"Matte..."

"Yes?" Again, Kahoko turned to face him.

"Put your hand out..." Kahoko was confused but she did as she was told. She was shocked when Tsukimori placed a small yet beautifully wrapped box on it.

"Tsukimori-kun, this is..."

"Merry Christmas, Hino." He said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks. May I open it?" Tsukimori only nodded as an answer. Again, Kahoko was shocked when she found a ring inside it, but with a slender necklace threaded through.

"It will bother you when you're playing. So, it'll be better if you put it on as a necklace..." Tsukimori explained as he took it from her hands and stepped forward. He skirted his hands around her neck as he fastened the necklace for her. Kahoko was immediately blushing a fiery red. She could feel his breath, warm against her ear's sensitive skin. After doing so, he released her.

"U-Uhm, thanks Tsukimori-kun..."

"Hino!"

"Ah, your mother is calling. I gotta go!" With that Kahoko ran off, leaving Tsukimori behind. Tsukimori opened the gift Kahoko gave him. His eyes widened even as a widening smile appeared on his face. It was a sweater with his initial on it.

----

Kahoko ran, trying to hide her blush. She bumped into Fuyuumi whose face was redder than hers.

"Why are you blushing, Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Y-You too, Kaho-senpai..."

"I-I..."

"There you are..." Misa came saying that her husband was waiting for the girls at the practice room. At the moment they arrived there, they were extremely astonished to found that the rest had been ready with their instruments.

"Well, for this Christmas...we want to present our beloved girls with a song..." As Tsukimori's father said that, they began to play. The song was Salut d'amour by Edward Elgar. And as expected from the boys, the song was so beautiful. And the boys were happy that the girls were smiling so radiantly.

After all, they _had_ played it without any practice. After that, not only received the beautiful smiles from their beloved girls, but also the Christmas gifts they had been waiting for. Not to mention that they had been able to give them theirs too. Tsukimori's parents were smiling seeing that Tsukimori didn't gave his gift to Kahoko, knowing that he already done it. Yeah, they hoped their little suggestion would help him.

The night ended with the girls' last request... Ave Maria by Franz Schubert.

**End.  
**  
**A/N:** Uh, I knew this isn't good TT.TT I was rushing myself to end this, because without I knew, it already Christmas. And I was promising myself to make it before Christmas Eve. Well...hope you like this suck one-shot...and please review.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!


End file.
